Highschool DXD: Rise of the Heavenly Dragons
by AnimeFan0216
Summary: The story is based on "The Twin Dragons" by HolyKnightX. Follow Issei and Kazuki Hyodou as they struggle to rise for power and unravel the mysteries that will lead them to their destinies. To become the true Heavenly Dragons. Rated M for possible mature content and violence.
1. Stage 1: Memories resurfacing

**A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD and the twin dragons, just the story.**

 **Stage 1: Memories Resurfacing**

At the school ground of Kuoh Academy, a battle is taking place. Two beings, a human/dragon and a Fallen Angel, one who fights for those he cared about, and one who wants to start a war to satisfy his frustrations from the previous war and to prove the superiority of his race. Kazuki Hyoudou, the current Hakuryuukou, the younger twin brother of Issei Hyoudou, and finally, Kokabiel, the angel of the stars, one of the survivors of the Great War.

In the heat of the battle, Kazuki managed to land a hit to Kokabiel with his holy knight sword, Arondight, the sword of the knight of round known as Lancelot Du Lac. After being slashed, Kokabiel regained his footing and place his hand on his wound.

" **You may be able to surpass me in pure power, then I'll surpass you with pure technique and speed!"** Kazuki said as he prepares to strike down Kokabiel.

Everyone was astonished at Kazuki's bravery but a maniacal laughter caught their attention, it was Kokabiel , he is laughing.

" **Kukuku.. Hahahahahahahaha! Such confidence! Even losing your masters, you devils and Followers of God can still fight!"** Kokabiel said with arrogance in the tone of his voice.

"… **What do you mean?"** Kazuki cautiously asked, he probably figure it out what it means but he won't consider it.

Kokabiel started laughing harder; he is going to enjoy their expressions if he reveals a secret that will bring chaos and disaster to the world. For him, this is the time to crush their hope and confidence.

" **Fuhahahaha! I totally forgot, the truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you since I'm going to start a war! As Balba realized, In the Great War, not only the Maous but also God died!"** Kokabiel said it with glee.

Everyone was shocked on the revelation, but the most affected among them were Kazuki, Asia, Yumi and Xenovia. Asia upon hearing this fainted but Issei managed to catch her, while Yumi and Xenovia weakly collapsed on their knees not believing what they heard and Kazuki has his eyes widened, he was also a believer because of his childhood friend and crush, Irina Shidou. He is thankful that Irina was not here at the moment because he cannot fathom what will happen to Irina when she heard this.

" **Asia, pull yourself together! Asia!"** Issei said in a worried tone.

" **..Lies.. It's a lie.."**

"… **Th-there's no way, then why were we…"**

Xenovia started losing her will to fight, while Yumi falls on her knees with tears on her eyes.

" **Fufufu! In the past, the three sides went through hell in the past war. Upon the death of God and the Maous, the Bastard Azazel declared "there is no second war" and retreated. It's hard to bear! So frustrating! We were supposed to win the war due to the low morale of the Angels and Devils! And Azazel just back away with his tail between his legs! Don't fuck with me!"** Kokabiel said with amusement at first but turn to anger later on.

" **If God is dead… Then the love we were given by him is.."** Asia said this as she started gaining consciousness.

Kokabiel looks at Asia with a smug smile on his face and said. **"Of course! There is no love from God and no Divine protection from him. Michael is certainly doing well managing the angels and humans, and they can barely use the system created by God. If God is still alive and managing the system, there is no way that a weapon called the Holy-Demonic sword may exist."**

After Kokabiel said that, Asia starts to cry her heart out, all her life she prays and believes in God, only to learn that he's dead. Upon seeing this, Issei's expression darkened to the point that he is snarling, even it was out of his character, the strong emotion in him wants to be released and lash out to the Fallen Angel. He really wants to tear apart Kokabiel. As for Kazuki, he feels the same as his older twin with his hair overshadowing his eyes and clenches his fist.

" **From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will show Sirzechs and Michael that we the Fallen Angels are.."** Kokabiel declared but before he finishes his statement, Issei suddenly appear in front on him and punched him hard on the face sending him staggering backwards.

Kokabiel wiped his mouth and noticed that there is blood. He look at Issei, he was impressed at the speed that he showed and did not noticed him for a second.

" **You might have landed a hit on me but there will be no…"** Again before he could finish, he was kicked in the face sending him skidding backwards this time.

" **You talk too much… FILTHY CROW.."** Kazuki said, this time he was the one who kicked Kokabiel.

" **You should learn how to SHUT UP.."** Issei followed.

Kokabiel spits out blood from his mouth along with a tooth. He looks down with an irritating expression which turns into anger.

" **YOU BASTARDS!"** Kokabiel shouted at the two of them, never in his life that he was humiliated by two inexperienced brats.

" **Tell me… Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy watching Asia and the others wallow in despair to the death of their God?"** Issei said with venom laced in his tone which promised brutality.

Everyone in the ORC plus Raynare, Xenovia, and Yumi has perplexed expression on their faces, to those who knew Issei, it's like He was a different person and to others, it's like a dragon has been awakened ready to lash out to its enemies.

" **Heh… So what if I did!? By the looks of their faces, it is priceless! Nothing can makes me happy than my enemies succumbing to despair! Hahahaha!"** Kokabiel happily said and then laughs.

THUMP THUMP

 _"" **THAT'S IT**_! _""_ The twins finally snapped, they are going tear him apart.

Everyone shuddered at the large spike of killing intent that was coming from the two, Kokabiel also noticed the change within the two brothers and sneered at them as if taunting them to get a piece of him.

THUMP THUMP

" **After attempting to kill both me and my brother.. Now you attempt to murder the people in this town including our friends and family!"** Kazuki said showing Kokabiel his fiercest glare that show his royal blue slitted eyes that resembles the eyes of Albion.

THUMP THUMP

" **And do you think we're going to sit back and let you do as you please with this town! Think again CROW!"** Issei roared glaring at Kokabiel, but surprisingly, Issei's eyes change into emerald slitted eyes resembling the eyes of Ddraig.

THUMP THUMP

 **""You… just signed your Death warrant!""** Both brothers roared in unison, as they were envelop with a flame like aura.

Everyone including Kokabiel was pushed back by the intensity of the two auras, one red flame and one white flame. As they struggle to retain their footing, they heard two voices laced with power which makes any living being shiver in fear.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

 **(VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!)**

The two flame-like aura started to disperse and there stood two figures, one donning a familiar red draconic armor with green gems embedded to its body with its wings spread out, a red colored frame with white webbing (the wings from High school DXD Born) and one donning a white draconic armor with blue gems embedded to its body with the familiar energy wings of the Divine Dividing sacred gear. Both emitting red and white auras while the eyes from the two armors lighting up with a fierce glow.

"… **Balance Breaker"** Rias said as she stared at both Issei and Kazuki with awe.

" **Amazing Kazuki-kun, you have unlocked it!"** Raynare said happily.

" **To think that we would see the day that the Red Dragon and the White Dragon would fight alongside each other against a common enemy.."** Xenovia said fascinated at the sight she was seeing before her eyes while Yumi could only nod in affirmation.

Kokabiel looked at both brothers with an amused expression on his face; he started laughing with the look of enjoyment and excitement. If he manages to destroy both Heavenly Dragons, he can prove to all how superior the Fallen Angels are.

" **Hahahahaha! This is great! Fighting the Two Heavenly Dragons! Now show me wh…"** Unfortunately, he was interrupted again because Issei suddenly move and give Kokabiel a vicious haymaker that sends him flying across the forest part of the academy.

" _ **So fast! Did the Welsh Dragon always have this speed? I thought it was the othe.."**_ Before he could continue his thoughts, he was now having face to face with Issei who seems to be ready to attack once again.

Kokabiel went out of his daze and defend the attack with a magic circle. Although he manages to defend, the force of impact sent him flying upwards, he is gritting his teeth due to the pressure that Issei was putting on him. Issei charged towards Kokabiel again but Kokabiel regained his footing and create a huge light spear that is enough to blow the whole vicinity.

" **I'm impressed with the power that showed me but you're still inexperience brat."** Kokabiel said arrogantly as he threw the light spear.

Everyone became worried because Issei did not have the intention of dodging the spear of light. As Issei was about to make contact, the sacred gear activated its ability.

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

Issei reared his right arm and then punched the light spear shattering it like glass. Everyone was shocked at seeing this including Kokabiel, he was sure he put more power on to the spear of light capable of destroying the whole school, only to be punched through like it was nothing, it did not even impede the Red Dragon in the slightest and continued on to charge at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel dodges the attack and smirks because he had seen an opening, he was about to stab Issei with a light sword but he felt a pain on his stomach. Kokabiel looked where the pain came from only to see that someone punch him on his gut, he look at the perpetrator and comes the sight of the white dragon armor, after the sudden attack, Kazuki followed it up with a kick across the face sending Kokabiel backwards.

" **You should pay attention… Nii-san is not your only enemy here.."** Kazuki said in a cool voice which made Kokabiel snarl.

" **YOU FILTHY DRAGON BRAT!"** Kokabiel shouted with rage as he prepares another huge spear of light but Kazuki outstretch his arm and his sacred gear ability activated.

 **(DIVIDE!)**

After the announcement, the size of the spear reduces to half, this surprises Kokabiel but not long enough as he threw it to Kazuki. Upon seeing this action, Kazuki once again use his sacred gears ability.

 **(DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!)**

While on its trajectory, the spear keeps reduced in size until it became a size of a toothpick and upon contact on Kazuki's armor, it just shatters.

" **What!"** Kokabiel said disbelief painting on his face.

" **My turn.."** Kazuki said and in a blink of an eye Kazuki flew in front of Kokabiel and punched him on the face.

Kokabiel tried to retaliate but Kazuki disappeared and suddenly he felt an immense pain on his back. When he looked, he saw Kazuki plucked two of his wings.

" **You shouldn't need these… lowly beings like you do not deserve to fly."** Kazuki said in a cold voice showing the plucked wings to Kokabiel before burning it.

" **Y-Y-YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO, I BELONG TO THE HIGHEST ECHELON OF FALLEN ANGELS AND YOU DARE INSULT ME LIKE THIS!"** Kokabiel roared he had enough on the brats that treat him like a ball to pass along.

" **Kazuki's right, YOU have lost the right on those wings so we're going to tear every single one of them off."** Issei replied to Kokabiel.

" **Y-YOU! I'll show you weaklings that underestimating me will be your undoing. I'll show you the power of a Fallen Angel, the superior race!** Kokabiel said as an aura appears on his body, a yellow aura.

 **[** _ **Partner! Get ready. He's going to get serious**_ **.]** Ddraig advises his host.

 **(** _ **This will be the hardest part of this battle. Don't let your guard down. Partner!**_ **)** Albion warns his host on the upcoming difficult battle.

Both Dragon Emperors took their fighting stance and emitted auras of their own. When the battle began, the three became streaks of light clashing to the sky. Each clash they had produced vibrations that shake the earth.

" **We cannot do anything now… We can only watch this battle that will decide our fate.."** Kiba said, he was now frustrated, he cannot do anything to help his friends.

" **Ise.."** Rias pronounced his name worriedly.

" **Kazuki-kun"** Raynare said as she watches the three lights clashing through the sky.

" **We could only hope that the Dragon Emperors would prevail in this battle."** Xenovia concluded, she is most likely given up in this battle after hearing the cruel truth.

Since the beginning of the battle, Kokabiel seems to have the upper hand due to his knowledge and experiences in the past millennia, he keeps anticipating the moves of the two dragons; dodge their attacks then attack if there is an opening. Though as the battle progresses, little by little, Kokabiel could only assume a defensive position because the Dragon Emperors are slowly but surely adapting. The two brothers covering each other's weaknesses and keep attacking relentlessly, not giving Kokabiel some breathing space and distance.

" _ **Tch! The Welsh Dragon keeps on getting stronger while the Vanishing Dragon keeps on dividing my attacks plus he's fast! If this battle keeps on going, I'll eventually loose!"**_ Kokabiel thought to himself, he's already getting exhausted by a minute.

Kokabiel could not form any strategy and tactics. The Dragon Emperors keep on pressuring Kokabiel through different methods of fighting, Kazuki being a technique type, utilizes his speed and attacks with precision while Issei on the other hand, being a power type, utilizes his boosted strength, his movements are fast but not as fast as Kazuki but its erratic like a beast that hunts its prey, making it unpredictable.

And finally, the balance between the three fighters broke. Issei landing another viscous haymaker sending Kokabiel flying then Kazuki with the speed of light flew to the direction of Kokabiel then kicks him at the back sending him back to Issei. The attack continues on, like tennis players rallying the ball. The rally ends with Issei clench his fists together and hammered Kokabiel's head sending him to the ground creating a large crater.

The Dragon Emperors both charge up their Dragon shots then hold it out to each other's direction combining their attacks (like performing a unison raid in Fairy Tail).

 **""The moment we fire this off, we never want to see your disgusting face again! TWIN DRAGON BUSTER!""** Issei and Kazuki roared in unison as they release their attacks.

While the attack is speeding to the direction of Kokabiel, a streak of light shattered the barrier and flew in front of the attack. The combined attack was the blocked by a magic circle, from the nature of the circle it was draconic, and then they heard something announce a word.

 **{CANCEL!}**

After the announcement, the twin dragon buster disperses into small light like stardust. Everyone was shocked at what just happened including Issei and Kazuki. At the direction of the dispersed attack, a figure is floating in front of them, it was the same dragon armor like the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou but it was black in color which was streamlined with silver, the headgear has more resemblance to the Hakuryuukou but has two large horns making it look like demonic, two dragon heads as shoulder guards and a blood red gems embedded into its body, the most striking difference between the three is that the newcomer has three pairs of wings, black frame but instead of typical webbing to a dragon wing it has silver metallic feathers like angel's wings and three tails.

" **Sorry to interrupt your fun but I need him alive.."** Said the black-armored figure in a cool voice.

" **Who are you!"** Issei said while gritting his teeth. Upon seeing the black-armored figure, he felt so angry that he wants to burn the newcomer to ashes at least that was his instinct is saying. He felt a sense of nostalgia the moment he stared at the armor then suddenly a flash of events had shown within his memory, he was now staring an infernal scene with the huge dragon with three heads and black scales including three pairs of wings and three tails. In front of the dragon stood a woman wearing a white dress, said woman looks back at him and make a sad smile, the woman is very beautiful which is comparable to any goddesses of beauty; she has snow white hair which is the purest of white, pale skin and crystal blue eyes (she looks like La Folia Rihavein of strike the blood). Issei was mesmerized to the woman and his heart skips a beat, to him she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, not even Rias would compare. Then he return to his senses and shook his head focusing to the matter at hand.

" **Why did you get in our way Vali?"** Kazuki said in an irritated voice.

" **You know this guy Kazuki?"** Issei asked his brother.

" **Yeah… Unfortunately.."** Kazuki muttered under his breath.

" **It was an order from Azazel… He wants to interrogate that guy lying over there.."** The black-armored figure known as Vali said it in a deadpanned tone.

" **What's Vali-sama doing here!?"** Raynare was shocked upon seeing one of the strongest fighters in Grigori came personally.

" **You know him?"** Rias asked.

" **Rias, He is the possessor of the Mid-Tier Longinus Imperial Canceller where Azi Dahaka is sealed, He is the Demon Dragon Emperor one of the Abyssal Dragons."** Raynare answered.

Vali turns his attention to Kokabiel who is struggling to stand.

" **What are you doing here Abyssal Dragon?"** Kokabiel asked trying to compose himself.

" **Azazel isn't happy on what you are doing and asked me to drag your sorry ass to Grigori."** Vali said in a sarcastic manner.

" **I will not go back to Grigori, not until I accomplish my ambitions!"** Kokabiel defiantly declared.

" **Is that so?.. Then I have no choice but to do this."** Vali said while launching an attack, what appears in the magic circle is the barrage of spear of light speeding to Kokabiel.

KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!

Kokabiel managed to dodge the attacks but Vali suddenly appears behind him, Kokabiel retaliated but before he could do anything Vali dug his fist to Kokabiel's gut breaking some ribs.

" _ **He's fast! I didn't even see him move!"**_ Issei thought, he was shocked on what the newcomer can do.

" _ **This guy is league above us… This is bad!"**_ Kazuki said in his thoughts while analyzing Vali's movements.

" **I-I-Impossible… M-me.."** Kokabiel coughed out blood dripping his mouth and then fainted.

" **You sure love saying cliché lines.. You're like a B-rated villain. In the end you're just a filthy crow who lost the rights to have wings. Your wings are nothing compared to Azazel which is as dark as the abyss."** Vali said to Kokabiel.

After Kokabiel was defeated, the magic circle that sets to destroy the town disappeared everyone breathe a sigh of relief, everything is over. Vali proceeded to carry the unconscious Kokabiel, he look around and saw Freed.

" **Looks like I have to carry Freed as well."** Vali said and picked up Freed under his over arm and was about to leave the vicinity.

 **[Are you going to ignore our presence Dark-One?]** Everyone was shocked that Ddraig, one of the heavenly dragons talks through Issei's gauntlet.

 **{Heh! So little Ddraig is awake!}**

 **{And so is Albion too!}**

 **{Interesting…}** Three voices were heard coming from Vali's armor.

 **(So it is really you Azi Dahaka. Never would have thought that I'll see you here. I guess that this is destined to be.)** Albion's voice was heard through the wings of Divine Dividing.

 **[It seems that you never learn from our last fight, Azi Dahaka. But Albion, it seems your hostility has diminished.]** Ddraig said.

 **(Well.. I found something that interests me. We should be talking more often since our hosts are twins.)** Albion said casually to Ddraig.

 **[Yeah… It seems interesting to watch brothers who carry our power. But one day the time will come to fight each other.]** Ddraig concluded.

 **{Ha! Not this time Ddraig!}**

 **{With my current host…}**

 **{We'll sink you both Heavenly Dragons to the deepest abyss!}** Azi Dahaka said in an excited tone.

 **(Then we shall see each other in the battlefield again. Ddraig, Azi Dahaka.)** Albion finally said and the conversation between the three dragons ceased.

" **So it seems that you have achieved Balance Breaker, I thought you would. But what surprises me is your older twin brother Hyodou Issei."** Vali said looking at Kazuki first then to Issei.

"…" Both brothers were quiet; both of them are still in balance breaker. Under their helmets both of them has sweat beading their faces, they are being wary of Vali.

" **You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger Hyodou Issei, you quite pique my interest on the way you fought tonight."** Vali said to Issei as he was now surrounded with light and flew away with immense speed.

After Vali left, Issei and Kazuki disengaged their balance breakers and look at everyone now including the Student Council approaching them. They congratulate Issei and Kazuki to a job well done.

" **Ise! You did it!"** Rias cheerfully hugged Issei making him blush.

" **Kazuki-kun!/ Onii-san!"** Raynare and Mittelt shouted.

Kazuki turn his head but he was tackled to the ground by Raynare and Mittelt, both of them hugging him.

" **Uwah! Raynare-chan, Mittelt-chan!"** Kazuki panicked.

" **That was amazing, Kazuki-kun."** Raynare said lovingly.

" **You're so cool Onii-san!"** Mittelt compliments him with full admiration.

Everyone went to Issei and Kazuki and congratulate them. Xenovia and Yumi, after picking up the Excalibur fragments, watch them. They saw the happiness on their faces and that made them envious, even though they are the enemies of their faction, the bonds that they have were the ones they yearned for in their time in the church. Issei and Kazuki saw the two and approach them.

" **Hey.. It seems that you have collected the fragments."** Kazuki asked in a somber tone.

" **Yeah… but still… Now that we have no purpose is.."** Xenovia hesitantly said.

" **No matter what happens… just keep believing everything will be alright."** Issei entered the conversation, his speech surprises Xenovia and Yumi including his brother.

" **Look even in the absence of God we are all still alive, you and me. So live with what you believe in. I bet God would not want humanity to perish in his absence that's why he entrusted the holy swords and sacred gears to humans. God has much faith in humanity as much as humanity has faith to God."** Issei said cooly.

THUMP THUMP

Xenovia's heart skips a beat at his speech, she doesn't know why but only one thing is clear for her, Issei is a nice person even though he's a devil. Both Xenovia and Yumi were moved on what he said.

" **Unbelievable as it is, Nii-san's right. Even if God is gone, his love and teachings remain; God will always live in our hearts especially those who believe in him. So as for me, I will continue to pray and give thanks to God."** Kazuki said expressing what he truly feels.

" **Yeah yeah that's… Wait! What did you just said to me earlier you MAID-OBSSESSED BASTARD!?"** Issei was about say something but he realized his brother's comment, but this retort made Kazuki gain a tick mark on his head.

" **What? You have a problem with that? It's unlikely of you to say cool things all of sudden you BREAST-OBSSESSED BASTARD!"** Kazuki retorted, which made Issei gain a tick mark too.

Issei and Kazuki bumped heads and started the "greatest argument in the century". Xenovia and Yumi are watching the twins arguing like cats and dogs which made them sweatdropped on their antics.

 **"They sure are close."** Yumi commented, she thought that even she and Isaiah (Yuto Kiba) were also twins they never got really this close.

 **"Yeah, this shows how much they love each other."** Xenovia said in a cool voice.

 **""SAY WHAT!?""** Both brothers stopped arguing because of what Xenovia said.

After their brotherly routine, they gathered with the others. Issei approached Kiba to congratulate him on achieving balance breaker and about the case solved for Kiba's friends.

 **"Yo Cassanova, you did it! So that's the Holy-Demonic sword huh? Pretty cool if you ask me."** Issei said cheerfully as he observe Kiba's balance breaker.

" **Issei-kun, I…"** Kiba was about to say something but Issei continued.

" **Let's skip the complicated stuff for now. It finally ended for now, right? Your friends can rest have their well deserved rest."** Issei said to Kiba telling him it doesn't matter anymore since it's over.

" **Yeah."** Kiba agreed on what Issei said.

" **Ise, Yuuto, congratulations to both of you achieving balance breaker. I'm proud of you two!"** Rias proudly congratulated the two.

" **Hai! Buchou!"** Both Issei and Kiba said in unison.

" **Buchou… I promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the knight of the Gremory group. I swear I will never leave my master's side again."** Kiba bowed and renewed his pledge to his master.

" **Ufufufu… Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise."** As Rias said that, Kiba looks towards a grumpy looking Issei.

" **I also wanted to protect Buchou as a knight but there isn't anyone who can be her knight other than you so take responsibility. Okay?"** Issei said to Kiba.

" **Yeah, I know Issei-kun."** Kiba replied.

" **Now then, Yuuto, show me your rear."** Rias commanded. Kiba turn his head having a feeling of dread creeping up his spine. He noticed that his master's hand was surrounded with magic.

" **B-Buchou?"** Kiba cautiously asked.

" **As punishment for leaving my side, one thousand spanks!"** Rias has given her verdict.

" **Hahahaha! Good luck with that, Cassanova."** Issei laughed at Kiba's misfortune.

 **1000 spanks later**

Kiba is now massaging his rear after being spank one thousand times in front of everyone. When reinforcements arrived, the ORC club and Student Council reported the events that happened in the area and helped repair the damage cost by the battle. While everyone were going to go home, Issei was deep in his thoughts, he was still thinking about the woman in his memory, he felt that he has known her for a very long time. Even the dragon looks familiar to him, and somehow he felt angry again for some reason.

 **[Partner, are you alright?]** Ddraig voiced his concern on his host.

" **Yeah I'm alright, Ddraig. Thanks but do you happen to know the visions that I saw when that guy appeared?"** Issei asked his partner on information about the memory.

 **[Unfortunately, I don't know myself but one thing I know is that the dragon is Azi Dahaka, an evil dragon that rivals both me and Albion, that's why he gain the title of "Abyssal Dragon" as oppose to our title "Heavenly Dragon."]** Ddraig answered.

" **I see."** Issei concluded and did not ask anymore.

Issei pushed the memory in the back of his head, he will not think about this anymore, all important to him was that everybody in town are safe and just went home with everyone he cared about. Little did He or anyone know that this memory is the start of his rise for power, a sign that will guide Issei to his destiny, as the "Dragon of Domination."

 **CREDITS: (Start song- Raise Your Flag by Man with a Mission)**

 **Raise you Flag**

 **Koe no kagiri (with all your voice)**

 **Koe no kagiri (with all your voice)**

 **Koe no kagiri sakende (shout it out loud with all your voice)**

 **Kitto itsuka (one day)**

 **Itsuka dokoka (someday somewhere)**

 **Yume o mi tsudzuke samayo (dream on as we wander)**

 **Under the pressure, you are waiting for direction**

 **Go on a road without your mind**

 **All misleads they give ignoring our decisions**

 **Killing yourself your soul we have inside**

 **Agaki tsudzuke taore kujike (continue the struggle and feel like you're discouraged)**

 **Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete (rise up again to run to the end)**

 **Owarinaki**

 **Yume no ma to ma (in between the never-ending dream)**

 **We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away**

 **Raise you Flag**

 **Koe no kagiri (with all your voice)**

 **Koe no kagiri (with all your voice)**

 **Koe no kagiri sakende (shout it out loud with all your voice)**

 **Kitto itsuka (one day)**

 **Itsuka dokoka (someday somewhere)**

 **Tadiritsuku to shinjite (believing that we will reach that goal)**

 **Come on and Raise your flag**

 **So just raise your flag**

 **Nando kujike mayoedo (no matter how many times we feel defeated or lost)**

 **Iki no kagiri (as long as we breathe)**

 **Tsuzuku kagiri (as long as we carry on)**

 **Yume o mi tsudzuke samayo (dream on as we wander)**

 **END CREDITS:(Song end)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi everyone this my first fanfiction, to explain what my fanfiction is all about, it was base on the fanfiction of another author, and its title is "The Twin Dragons" written by HolyKnightX. To those who are yet to read this awesome fanfiction, I recommend you to read it especially the first arcs before Kokabiel attacks, my fanfiction have the same beginning as the twin dragons but it deviates starting in this chapter.**

 **My fanfiction starts at the later part of Kokabiel arc, to tell you the truth, I do not have the motivation to start writing at the beginning because those arcs are one of the boring ones including Rias vs. Sona rating game. The other reason is that I wanted to write the main point of my story which is the memories Issei was seeing and I will not spoil you on that, but you can try to review and write your assumptions. By the way the characters and OCs will be the same too but I may add other OCs.**

 **Before you say something, I ask for HolyKnightX's permission to write base on his fanfiction and for that I thank him. And I promised that it will not be the same as the twin dragon's story.**

 **And finally I have revised something about sacred gears, Vali's to be exact. In twin dragons, he has Zephyr shift which has the wind barrier ability and houses Typhon, in my fanfiction, I changed it to imperial canceller which houses Azi Dahaka. Why Azi Dahaka though, well in canon he already reach heavenly dragon class and there is this combination, Vali Lucifer a talented youth with the potential for learning different classes of magic and has very high reserves and Azi Dahaka, aside from immense strength, is a magic type dragon, he can even memorize any kind of magic so I find them to be a good pair. So when you read "the twin dragons" just imagine that in my version of fanfic he is using imperial canceller instead and just deploying some magic in his arsenal and YES the wind barrier skill can only be cast by under a particular skill of the sacred gear. I will just further explain it as I update.**

 **P.S. I will only update chapters on my own pace so don't expect any quick updates.**


	2. Stage 2: A new day begins!

**A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD and the twin dragons, just the story.**

" **talking" ""talking in unison""**

" _ **thoughts" ""thoughts in unison""**_

' **declaration' MULTIPLE VOICES**

 **[Ddraig talking] [** _ **Ddraig talking with host**_ **]**

 **(Albion talking) (** _ **Albion talking with host**_ **)**

 **{Azi Dahaka talking} {** _ **Azi Dahaka talking with host**_ **}**

Issei found himself in a place he have never seen before, it is a green pasture with lots of animals and plants especially different kinds of flowers, the air so soothing that you only want to relax and sleep. Issei looked around the area, for some reason, there is a nostalgic feeling about the place and then he finally arrived at the lake.

" **This lake looks familiar** _ **."**_ Issei said thinking if he had seen this lake before.

While Issei is scanning the whole area, he saw a figure by the lake, it was a woman and as it looks like she was looking at her own reflection. Issei approached the woman and when he did, who he saw was the same woman in his vision when they were fighting Kokabiel.

" **Avalon is a really beautiful place. I wonder if the Garden of Eden was as beautiful as this place."** The woman said admiring her surroundings.

" **A-Avalon** _ **?"**_ Issei repeated the name of the place he was in. The name seems to ring any bells to him but he cannot come up with an answer as if something's stopping him from remembering.

" **It is my dream to live in a place like this, have a family and grow old watching the children. I wish the world is as peaceful as this place, don't you think so too? …..?"** __The woman looked at his direction, telling him her dreams while wearing the most beautiful smile he have ever seen. The smile made Issei's heart skip it was the very picture of purity and innocence.

THUMP THUMP

" **I-I uh.."** Issei stuttered thinking of an answer but when he was about to speak, he noticed that his surroundings turn into pitch black void then a ray of light shine on Issei which made him blind for a moment.

When he open his eyes, he found himself to his own bedroom, it took a minute to sink in to his mind that what he saw was just a dream. He sat up to his bed and look at the window, it's already morning but there is still time before class starts, so he prepared himself to have some morning training and dress up for school.

" **What a weird dream."** Issei concluded to himself and then change his attire for morning training.

 **(Start song- Raise Your Flag by Man with a Mission)**

Issei was standing in the rain looking at his left arm which equipped with boosted gear, then in the water beneath him is a reflection but what reflects in it was Kazuki with his Divine Dividing spread in all its glory.

 **Raise you Flag**

Then a foot step at the water.

 **Koe no kagiri**

Issei and Kazuki stands up from their kneeling position

 **Koe no kagiri**

Then they turn to face each other and did a fist bump.

 **Koe no kagiri sakende**

Then shows the title; Highschool DXD: Rise of the Heavenly Dragons

 **Kitto itsuka**

 **Itsuka dokoka**

 **Yume o mi tsudzuke samayo**

After their fist bump, they turn in to the opposite direction then walk away.

 **Under the pressure, you are waiting for direction**

Issei doing some intense training sweat dripping his face and toned body.

 **Go on a road without your mind**

Issei stood up and drink some water then he pours it on his face.

 **All misleads they give ignoring our decisions**

Kazuki playing basketball in their club, dribbling the ball.

 **Killing yourself your soul we have inside**

Kazuki pass through to his defenders with great speed and dunk the ball to the basket.

 **Agaki tsudzuke taore kujike**

The Occult Research Club having a club meeting.

 **Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete**

The Student Council doing some patrol in school.

 **Owarinaki**

Scene change showing Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall.

 **Yume no ma to ma**

Scene change showing Michael, Gabriel, Irina and Yumi.

 **We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away**

And another scene change showing Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Penemue, Azazel and Vali that later on transform in his Balance Breaker.

 **Raise you Flag**

Issei transforms in his Balance Breaker

 **Koe no kagiri**

Then goes on a rampage trashing a horde of enemies.

 **Koe no kagiri**

 **Koe no kagiri sakende**

Scene change showing Kazuki in his scale mail armor flying through an army of enemies

 **Kitto itsuka**

 **Itsuka dokoka**

Slashing his enemies with his holy sword and launching magic in multiple directions.

 **Tadiritsuku to shinjite**

Scene change showing the members of Kazuki's team, Avalon.

 **Come on and Raise your flag**

 **So just raise your flag**

Scene change showing Odin and behind him are Rossweisse and Barakiel walking in the city

 **Nando kujike mayoedo**

Scene change showing Loki with an evil smirk on his face and in the background is Fenrir in the shadow whose eyes are glowing.

 **Iki no kagiri**

Issei is standing in a green pastures then he turn his head to look back

 **Tsuzuku kagiri**

Seeing Kazuki smiling at him and gives him a thumbs up

 **Yume o mi tsudzuke samayo**

Then they look at the horizon and behind them are their comrades.

 **(Song end)**

 **Stage 2: A new day begins!**

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel, Issei, Kazuki and Asia were walking towards the Old school building.

" **Hey Kazuki, how long can you maintain your Balance Breaker?"** Issei asked his brother curious on the progress of their growth; sure they are stronger than before, but not as strong as Vali who they met at that fateful day.

" **Well I can maintain it for an hour, but that is without using the abilities of the sacred gear. I can't keep using divide continuously since it consume some time to our limit and a lot of stamina."** Kazuki replied to his brother while having a thinking pose.

" **Hmm.. The same goes for me too. As we are now, we can only use our Balance Breaker in a short and quick fight. We really need to train seriously."** Issei concluded knowing the situation they're in. If they really want to defeat Vali and Azi Dahaka, training is the only solution.

 **[** _ **Partner, are you alright?**_ **]** Ddraig asked his partner, ever since that incident, he always see Issei training every day. The amounts of training were sometimes too much for an ordinary human. But in the end he concluded that it's better that way so he can overcome _the albino_ _bastard_ and a _conjoined triplets_ as he term it.

" _ **Oh! Ddraig you're awake.. Well.. Yeah I'm alright, why do you ask?"**_ Issei answered and ask his partner in return to know what is bothering Ddraig.

 **[** _ **You know ever since that incident with Kokabiel and seeing the Abyssal Dragon, you have become so eager to get stronger and it did not escape my notice that you're aiming your killing intent to the Dark-one**_ **]** Ddraig replied.

" _ **If I wanted to protect everyone that I care about, I need power"**_ Issei said with determination.

 **[** _ **Is that what it really is? Or is it something to do with the woman that you kept dreaming on ever since?**_ **]** Ddraig questioned, he wanted to know his resolve and his true reason for obtaining the power of the Dragon of Domination.

"…" Issei was silent at Ddraig's question because he is having a doubt in himself. He kept asking himself if it was for Rias and the others that he wanted to use his power, while it is true, He felt that there was a bigger reason for it but he cannot recall it.

 **[** _ ***Sigh* Partner, You don't have to answer that, there is still time to sort it out. For now, keep getting stronger and time will only tell that you'll find your answer**_ **.]** Ddraig advises his partner, he has to admit that Issei despite the weakest host in the history was a very unique person. Amongst his host, Ddraig felt that he can reach the power Ddraig once has or even surpass it.

" _ **Yeah, you're right. Thanks Ddraig."**_ Issei said with gratitude.

 **[** _ **Anytime, Partner**_ **.]** Ddraig replied then cut off the mental link that concluded their conversation.

" **Nii-san, why are you so quiet there? Is there something wrong?"** Kazuki asked his brother. It came to his attention that his brother is acting strange in the past days. Lately, He is seeing his brother space out more often and not doing any perverted talks with Matsuda and Motohama.

" **Issei-san, is anything alright?"** Asia said to Issei obviously worried with the said brunette.

" **Yeah, seeing the same faces of people everyday really starts to tire me out."** Issei answered in a deadpanned tone.

" **Hueeeh! Issei-san, are you bored of me now!?"** Asia said with teary eyes. Issei chuckled at her reaction.

" **Nope, I'm just kidding, sorry!"** Issei replied in a playful tone which made Asia pout.

" **Geez Nii-san! Don't joke like that; it looks like you're serious."** Kazuki reprimanded his brother.

" **Hehe! Sorry bro! Anyway, let's do our best to get stronger so that we can protect those important to us."** Issei said raising his right fist towards his brother offering him a fist bump. Kazuki follows the gesture and bump his fist with Issei and said.

" **Yeah! And then one day I'm going to kick your ass."**

" **Heh! I wanted to see you try!"** Issei taunted.

" **Hehe.. Issei-san, Kazuki-san, you two really does get along."** Asia concluded after watching their interaction.

"" **Yeah, well he can be a pain in the ass sometimes.""** Both brothers replied in unison which made both to have tick marks on their head and then shouted at each other.

"" **WHAT WAS THAT!?""**

Asia could only giggle at their antics and after that they continue on their way to the Old School Building. Upon entering the clubroom, the trio was shocked as they saw two familiar faces. It was Xenovia and Yumi.

" **Hello, Sekiryuutei."** Xenovia greeted Issei.

" **Hello, Issei-kun, Kazuki-kun, and Asia-san."** Yumi also followed suit but she addressed the trio.

" **Eh! W-What are you two doing here? I thought you return to your headquarters."** Issei was clearly surprised but then he saw Xenovia sprout out her wings but Yumi did not.

" **After finding out the truth about the absence of God, I turned into a Devil as a self-abandoment. I received a** _ **Knight**_ **piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a Devil in one piece. From now on, I will be going to this school as a second year student and a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along Ise-kun, Kazu-chan."** Xenovia said, while breathing with her nose.

"… **.Please don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice. For the sake of my sanity."** Issei said staring at Xenovia with eyes half close.

" **Hehehe, Xeno-chan's trying to sound like Iri-chan. I'm still a Human though, I thought about what you Issei-kun and Kazu-chan said, and I'm not letting go of my beliefs."** Yumi said with enthusiasm.

" **Really, that's great, good for you, Yumi-chan."** Kazuki said which made Yumi blush.

" **Y-Yumi-chan!?"** Yumi repeated clearly embarrassed on what Kazuki called her.

" **It's alright to call you that, right?"** Kazuki reluctantly asked.

" **YES! It's alright! *mumble* *mumble*"** Yumi answered almost shouting then later on just mumbles. This reaction from Yumi made all the occupants in the room to stare at her while Kazuki was taken aback.

" **But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it alright to use such a valuable piece?"** Issei asked his master.

Rias shook her head then smile.

" **Well, having a Durandal wielder feels reliable, it's the birth of two swordsmen, alongside Yuuto. Yumi-san, I did not talk to you last meeting but I'm happy that you are reunited with Yuuto."** Rias continued.

" **Yes, I'm happy with my Onii-san again."** Yumi said happily.

" **Now that I have become a Devil, there's no going back. No, maybe it is a good thing. But since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving those once my enemies… Even if she is the sister of a Maou."** Xenovia was trying think back on her decision then receives a headache after trying to pray.

" **By the way, where's Irina?"** Issei wondered that Irina is not with the two former exorcists.

" **Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the Excalibur fragments including mine and Yumi's. The mission of retrieving was a success. As long as they have the cores, they could use alchemy to make the Holy swords again."** Xenovia answered Issei's question.

" **Are you alright with this Kazuki? She's gone again?"** Issei asked his brother, since he knows that Kazuki has a hue crush on Irina ever since they were children.

" **I said goodbye to her already, it wasn't like the last time."** Kazuki replied, upon seeing this, Issei was relieved since his brother is not depressed on Irina's departure.

Yumi giggled adorably upon hearing what Kazuki said. This gain the attention of everyone including Kazuki, they are curious as to what was giggling about.

" **Oh my, Oh my! You two did more than just goodbye you know."** Yumi said with a smile of mischief on her face.

" **What are you-"** Kazuki was about to asked but stop when he saw what Yumi is doing.

Yumi hugged herself then make some kissing noises which made Kazuki blush furiously. Everyone look at Kazuki with varied expressions, some with mischief, others with jealousy, while Issei made a happy expression, happy that Kazuki and Irina are finally going to be together.

" **Y-You saw all that!"** Kazuki yelped, not expecting that someone were watching them back at the airport.

" **Hehehe, I didn't think that Kazu-chan could be such a romantic guy, saying-"** Before Yumi could utter a word, Kazuki with the speed comparable to his Divine Dividing, appeared in front of her and covered her mouth.

" **Don't repeat that!"** Kazuki said to Yumi, desperate to conceal what he said to Irina.

" _ **Wow Kazuki! You can gain such speed when you're desperate huh?"**_ Issei thought while snickering.

Yumi just laughed adorably at Kazuki's antics. Suddenly, Kazuki felt a chill on his spine, he look for the source and found out that it was coming from Raynare and Akeno who were releasing a very dark aura.

" _ **This two… they're dangerous."**_ Issei said in his mind, he is shivering from the dark aura which happens to be the _dark aura of jealousy_.

 **[** _ **Those glares can even kill a Dragon!**_ **]** Ddraig said while shuddering. Issei agreed on the Dragon's comment, then looked to Xenovia.

" **Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? Or more like, was it alright to betray the church?"** Issei asked Xenovia, he found her decision to be rushed and didn't think carefully.

" **I have given them my Excalibur just in case; just having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they become silent and the look that they gave me, those are the looks of contempt. I was branded as a heretic the same way as Asia Argento, the respect that they gave me vanished even if I am Durandal's wielder."** Xenovia sadly said then laughs at herself seeing the irony of things. She finally understood now how Asia felt.

Yumi placed her hand on Xenovia's shoulder to comfort her, while Issei look at her with sad eyes, He pity Xenovia on what happen to her, then suddenly his eyes narrowed and felt anger to the lowly arrogant bastards on how they treated their faithful devoters.

" **Irina was lucky. She wasn't present in the battle because of her wounds so she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me, so if she happens to know the truth, I don't know what would happen to her."** Xenovia continued.

" **It's alright Xeno-chan, I know Iri-chan will be alright."** Yumi reassures her comrade.

" **Except that she was really disappointed when I became a Devil and you were not going to go back with her. It was an awkward farewell for us, the next time we meet her we would be enemies."** Xenovia said with finality.

Kazuki became worried after what Xenovia said, if that is true, he would not know to whose side he would take. Issei put his hand on his brother's shoulder, aware on what he was thinking.

" **Don't worry Kazuki, I have a feeling that it would never come to that."** Issei reassures his brother.

Rias looked around to make sure that everyone is present before she makes her announcement.

" **Now that everyone is here, I would like to relay that the church made contact to us Devils or more precisely, the Maou talk about the incident. They said "We would like to make contact with you because of the unclear and dishonest movement of the Fallen Angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this." They also apologized about Balba because it was their mistake to let him escape in the past."** Rias relayed the information on what happened after the incident.

" **The truth about the incident was sent to both God's side and the Devil's side by the viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur fragments was an action made by Kokabiel only and the other leaders were not aware of his movements. Because he wanted to start another war, he was put in Cocytus and frozen solid for eternity."** Rias continued.

" **That's good, because I don't want to see his shitty face ever again."** Issei said clearly showing his irritation to the Fallen Angel.

" **I second that."** Kazuki agreed although he was unsatisfied on the result of the fight.

" **Though, it ended with the intervention of the Abyssal Dragon. They stop the rampage done by their own by sending someone from their organization."** Rias followed up the conclusion of the incident.

Issei's eyes widen slightly, upon remembering their meeting with the black-armored figure, he felt his anger spike up slightly but quickly dismiss it so no one will notice. If anyone looked at Issei closer, his eyes turned emerald and slitted pupils in a short moment.

" **The Abyssal Dragon belongs to the Fallen Angels' side right? What is wrong with that guy's sacred gear? It creeps me out, and for some reason I had an urge to destroy him."** Issei said clearly expressing his discomfort.

" **I heard from Albion that Azi Dahaka is what you could say, the very source of demonic power of the Devils since that Dragon was born from the said power. So expect that Azi Dahaka can throw different Devil powers at us. But the most troublesome ability that Azi Dahaka possessed is his analysis upon the magic he laid his eyes on; he could probably copy it just like the spear of light that he used that night. And he is known as** _ **Diabolism Thousand Dragon**_ **and also** _ **Demon Dragon Emperor**_ **. Most of the past host of the Imperial Canceller went insane because Azi Dahaka is an evil Dragon."** Kazuki answered and everyone has a complicated expression upon hearing such information.

" **And about the urge you feel, it was probably about Ddraig's history about Azi Dahaka. Albion only mentioned about** _ **getting destroyed by a very furious Ddraig**_ **but the reason is unknown."** Kazuki continued to answer his brother's question.

" _ **Did you know the reason Ddraig**_ **?"** Issei said in his mind asking his partner in a mental link.

 **[** _ **Sorry Partner, I don't remember, ever since I was sealed I felt that something is missing with me but I cannot recall**_ **.]** Ddraig replied, which Issei could mentally nod.

" **That's correct. Azazel is gathering sacred gear possessors who have a Longinus. Whatever he is thinking it's not something good. The Abyssal Dragon is one of their top fighters who are ranked fourth or fifth in Grigori including the cadres. At this point, he is much stronger than Issei and Kazuki."** Rias casually said making the two brothers wore a perplexed expression on their faces.

At that moment, Xenovia looked at Asia and bowed then saying her apology.

" **I would like to apologize to you Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me as much as you want."** Xenovia said which surprised both Asia and Yumi at the last part.

" **Uh, Xeno-chan I don't think Asia-san would like to do that."** Yumi said to Xenovia.

Much to the surprise of everyone in the room, Asia was quiet for a moment then raise her hand towards Xenovia and then flick her to the forehead.

" **OW!"** Xenovia reacted in a comical manner.

To say that everyone was surprised was an understatement. Who would have thought that a sweet girl like Asia could hit another person even if it's just a flick? Who is the moron that said Asia was not capable of hitting anything even a fly? Looks can really be deceiving.

" **You know, it kinda hurt my feelings when you call me a** _ **witch**_ **that time but I forgive you. Because if that incident never occured to me, I would not have met Issei-san and the others. They are such a wonderful people. Right now, I'm happy with my life."** Asia said then smiled brightly at Xenovia.

" **Thank you. You're really kind."** Xenovia says her gratitude.

" **There's nothing else to say so I'll be leaving. There are lots of things I need to know before transferring to this school."** Xenovis said then turn towards the door. She was about to leave but Asia called out to her stopping her for a moment.

" **Xenovia-san! Um… On the next weekend, I'm going to go out and play with everyone. Would you like to join us?"** Asia invited Xenovia with a bright smile on her face which surprised Xenovia then gave a bitter smile.

" **This time I'm not interested. Maybe next time, except…"** Xenovia took a breath before continuing her reply.

" **Can you take me around the school next time?"** Xenovia requested.

" **Sure!"** Asia answered with a bright smile. Xenovia smiled on Asia's answer then turn her attention to Kiba.

" **I swear it in the name of the Holy Sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the Holy-Demonic sword user."** Xenovia issued the challenge.

" **Alright, I won't lose next time."** Kiba accepted the challenge. A promise of someday they would measure their strength and skill to each other.

" **Now. Since that everything has been settled. Let's start the club activities again."** Rias announced.

 **YES!** Everyone replied with enthusiasm.

 **Kuoh Academy, Student Council Office**

After the little meeting in the Occult Research Club, Kazuki made his way to the Student Council Office to talk with Sona. Right now, he is in the middle of a chess game while talking to the Sitri heiress.

" **Well Kazuki-kun. Do you need something?"** Sona started the conversation while moving her chess piece.

" **Yeah. I want to ask you something."** Kazuki said also decided on his move in the game.

" **Do you think I'm fit to be a leader?"** Kazuki followed up which made Sona stop on moving her chess piece and look at him with a confused expression.

" **If you ask me then my answer is, yes. You are one of the brightest people I know so you will make a good leader. Why do you ask that all of a sudden?"** Sona answered truthfully on what she thinks about Kazuki but out of curiosity, she asked why Kazuki suddenly asking her about leadership.

" **Well, during the Kokabiel incident, while I was unconscious, one of the previous wielders of Divine Dividing talked to me. He said that I should form my own team. Since my brother is in the Gremory group, I cannot automatically team up with him plus we contradict each other due to our Sacred Gears."** Kazuki said while scratching the back of his head.

" **Oh. Well let's play the game first before I answer your question."** Sona said placing her chess piece that indicates her move.

" **Alright"** Kazuki replied and the game continued.

As their game started, both Kazuki and Sona were having a close match. Both of them were pushing each other on a corner with calculated moves and by the end of the game, everyone in the Student Council was shocked at the result.

" **I-I won?"** Kazuki said not sure on the result of the game.

" **I, lost."** Sona said equally surprised as Kazuki.

 **EH! KAICHOU LOST!** Everyone in the room shouted in chorus.

Sona snapped out of her shock and just nod her head with a smile. Right now, she was able to confirm it herself.

" **I see. So I was right, you are the only one."** Sona said with confirmation.

" **Did you say something, Kaichou?"** Kazuki asked Sona about what she said.

" **No! It's nothing really. Ehem (clears throat)… Do you know what sort of a leader you are?"** Sona said frantically with a blush on her face but recovers her composure quickly and ask Kazuki a question.

Kazuki could only shook his head saying he doesn't know, which prompt Sona to pick the king piece and started elaborating her assessment to Kazuki.

" **You are the type that fights alongside his comrades while giving commands. You never abandon your comrades in the harshest situation and you do not like the idea that you let your team fight while you do nothing and gives command in the safest place. If you are the leader, they can entrust you their lives and fight for you with everything they have. That's the type of a leader you are."** Sona said with a confident smile on her face believing that Kazuki was just that type of a person.

Kazuki looked surprised for a moment because he never thought that Sona sees him that way. He can only smile and nod in agreement after that.

" **I see. Thanks Sona-chan!"** Kazuki thank Sona with a bright smile on his face which made Sona blush especially on what he called her.

Kazuki turn to the direction of the door and left the Student Council room. After he left, there was silence; no one said a word until Tsubaki talk to break the silence.

" **Are you alright, Kaichou?"** Tsubaki the vice president of the student council asked Sona on how she is feeling.

" **I-I'm fine. It's just that Kazuki-kun should understand that being too friendly with girls could possibly come back and bite him. He should understand that his gentle personality can mislead others especially girls on his intentions."** Sona said with a small blush on her face but quickly compose her herself.

" **Though he is exactly what you are looking for in a spouse, not just smart but able to beat you in chess."** Tsubaki commented.

" **Y-Yes. Although with him; I never really care if he is smarter than me or not. I'm just comfortable on his presence perhaps that was the effect on his dragon aspects."** Sona answered Tsubaki's opinion.

On the other side of the room, Saji could only cry as he watches the interaction between his beloved kaichou and the pretty boy. Momo and Ruruko, Sona's other peerage members, comforted him.

" **Damn that pretty boy! I knew that he's going to take kaichou away from me!"** Saji said while he is crying.

" **It's alright, Gen-chan"** Momo said some comforting words to Saji while patting his back.

" **Aw! Gen-kun, don't worry about kaichou, there are still girls that are willing to date you."** Ruruko added.

" **Yeah you're right. But who?"** Saji asked but there is still hopelessness in his voice.

" **Well there's…"** Before Ruruko finish, Momo cuts in the conversation.

" **There's me Gen-chan! We're perfect for each other!"** Momo boldly confessed her feelings. Now that their kaichou is not a threat in the competition anymore, it's her chance push her feelings for Saji and make him fall in love.

" **What!? No! Me and Gen-kun would be perfect together!"** Ruruko upon hearing Momo's confession refuses to lose.

Saji could only between Momo and Ruruko, he was still shocked on the confession of the two girls. On another side, Sona and Tsubaki are watching them, happy that they are getting along.

 **Outside Kuoh Academy (Kazuki p.o.v.)**

After my game with Sona, I left the student council room and make my way home. Now that I think about it, she's really a tough opponent when it comes to strategies and not someone I would like to fight as an enemy. But really, I'm surprised that Sona held me in high regard, guess I should not let her down then and become a good leader that she envisioned of.

" _ **Hey Albion. Let's start searching for members of my team this coming summer**_ **"** I said to my partner so he would know my plan for the future.

 **(** _ **I agree. If we start looking for allies as soon as possible we could prepare for any looming threat in the future, Kokabiel was just the beginning of that**_ **.)**

Now that I and my partner had an agreement of the plan, I continue to make my way home. As walk through the streets, I stumbled upon a sweet shop where I always bought some sweets for Koneko-chan and Mittelt-chan. When I look at this shop, I suddenly remember the time when I was a middle schooler that I met a certain girl with long black hair, pointy ears and wears a Gothic Lolita outfit; she's cute but always have an emotionless expression on her face and said girl was eyeing the sweets hungrily.

" **Hello Kazuki, it's been awhile."** My eyes widen slightly as I heard a familiar emotionless voice.

When I turn around, I saw a very beautiful woman with long black hair up to her knees. She looks like on her twenties or less but her face was familiar; those lifeless gray eyes and pointy ears. Even though she has a very mature body, I cannot mistake her to someone else; she's the one I met when I was a middle schooler.

" **I-It's you!"** I could only utter those two words since up to this day; I still don't know her name.

 **Somewhere in Kuoh town, night time (Issei p.o.v.)**

I, Hyodou Issei, am currently on my way to my client using a bicycle. Things became normal again after the Kokabiel incident, and I am really enjoying the peace that were having even it is temporary. Back to the topic, I have this interesting client, which was my first to have a contract with. All of his requests only ranged from simply accompanying him, fishing with him and most importantly just play video games with him; and what's more his payments are all expensive items. Ever since I became a Devil, I did not have this kind of break at all so I'm so happy that he is my client.

" **Yosh! Let's make some contracts tonight!"** I said it with enthusiasm; I guess I need some distractions ever since I kept dreaming about that _woman_.

After several minutes of travel, I'm finally on my intended destination. As I enter the very expensive apartment complex, without further ado, I went to my client's room then knocked on the door.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

" **Yo! Devil-kun! Sorry for today as well."** As the door opens, I was greeted by my client with a carefree expression on his face. Geez! This old man had an easy life.

So far, this is the only client would properly make a contract with me. The client was a black haired man with golden bangs and a goatee who has a badass aura around him; he's a foreigner but he wears a yukata. Well it's really hot recently.

" **Devil-kun, would you play a game with me? I bought this new racing game the other day and I'm lonely without an opponent."** Well here comes his one of his usual request, but for the sake of getting another contract, I'll do anything.

" **Alright! You're on!"** I guess I should enjoy myself.

We started the racing game and I was able to gain a huge advantage, but as the game goes on, my opponent was able to catch up until it became a close fight. And to my surprise, he was able to surpass me slowly. What an unbelievable situation!? Me being beaten by a beginner! For me who was great at racing games.

" **It seems it's my victory, Devil-kun."** He actually has a smug grin on his face when he said that. I won't lose next round.

" **It's not over yet!"** I'm going to show you how expert I am in this game!

" **Oh! Such fighting spirit, say, you want another race Devil-kun… or rather Sekiryuutei?"** Upon hearing the man's word, a chill went down on my body and I suddenly became wary of this man.

This man, who the hell is he? How did he know that? Is he human? That was the questions on my mind right now. I steeled myself and prepare for the worst.

" **Who are you?"** I asked the man and made a battle stance.

" **The name is Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels, nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei."** After his introduction, twelve jet black wings sprouted on his back.

My body froze at that moment. Did he just say, Azazel? And at this moment, I just realized that… I fucked up. Well I'm screwed! And I could only say…

" **Oh shit!"**

 **(Start song- Axis by Stereo Dive Foundation)**

 **Hizumiyuku kankaku ni mikansei na ruupu wo keshita**

Two image depictions appear, showing an image of a young woman with white hair communicating with a red dragon

While the other image is that of a blonde-haired woman raising her arms to reach out for the white dragon that recently awaken from its slumber.

 **Rinkaku wo kaeru sekai sutetai nara**

An image showing a red haired man holding the lifeless body of the white haired woman in a garden of spider lilies

The other depicts a white-haired man amongst the crowd silently watch the blonde-haired woman burn on stakes comparable to a witch execution

 **Reborn again**

An image of a red dragon in an infernal landscape burning everything.

Then the image change to a white dragon soaring through the sky breathing an icy miasma of poison

 **Kansokusha ni koudou yokusei sareta itanshi no**

 **Ribirudo koeta shoumeiron**

Issei and Kazuki standing back to back holding a battle stance

 **Hajiketonda rojikku to**

 **Kyoumei shita kono toki wo ima tsunaidanda**

An image of Issei and Kazuki in their scale mail armor facing Kokabiel in a fierce battle

 **Pay back bring back face up the light**

 **Take everything you want now here we go**

 **Pay back bring back face up the light**

An image of Vali Lucifer and his balance breaker in the background

 **Take everything you want**

Image change to Loki and Fenrir

 **Meguru kioku to toki no nagare ni kienai you**

 **Ikusen no kanousei wo kizanda haruka sekai**

An image of God, the 4 maous and Azazel gathered together making a temporary truce against the heavenly dragons.

 **Owarinaki sadame wo**

 **Rebuild and break it down**

The image change to Ddraig and Albion fighting in the sky while angels, fallen angels and devils surrounding them

 **(Song end)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **And done! Took me more than a month to finish. Wish I could proceed in writing the clash of the heavenly dragons and Abyssal dragon and look forward on the outcome. Also favorite and review if you like.**


	3. Stage 3: The Swim Day Mayhem

**A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD and the twin dragons, just the story.**

" **talking" ""talking in unison""**

" _ **thoughts" ""thoughts in unison""**_

 _Flashbacks / dreams_ **MULTIPLE VOICES**

 **[Ddraig talking] [** _ **Ddraig talking with host**_ **]**

 **(Albion talking) (** _ **Albion talking with host**_ **)**

 **{Azi Dahaka talking} {** _ **Azi Dahaka talking with host**_ **}**

" **This isn't a joke!"** Voiced by a crimson-haired beauty that had her eyebrows raise with an angry expression on her face.

Rias Gremory, a high class devil and the next head of the Gremory house, is currently displeased when she heard the report from Issei about his contact with Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels. She is currently giving Issei a lap pillow while she talks to the club members, typically Issei would wear his perverted face being happy to have a pleasure on lying on Rias' lap but that is not the case now. Ever since he dreamt about the woman, he was not able to get her out of his mind every time he made contact to other girls he would see their faces turning into the white haired woman's face. While he was having a lap pillow, he suddenly got a vision of past memories about the beautiful white haired woman giving him a lap pillow in the middle of a green pasture feeling the comfortable breeze of the air and just looking at each other with loving smiles on their faces.

" **Indeed, even though the meeting between the leaders of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the Fallen Angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business!"** He was snapped out of his reminiscing in the memory lane when Rias said those words in a high tone indicating that she was very mad.

" **And the worst of all, to try lay a hand on my precious Ise, the price is death! I heard that Azazel is extremely interested in the sacred gears. It's definitely because my Issei possesses the Boosted Gear that he came on contact to us… It's gonna be alright Ise. I will protect you."** Rias said while patting Issei's head. She is determined to protect what is precious for her.

" _ **I think she is overreacting on this, and I'm not someone's property!"**_ Issei mentally growled but he was confused as to why he got offended by Rias' affection.

" **It seems like Azazel is eyeing both mine and Kazuki's sacred gear huh… Well, as long as he won't do something as kidnapping us, there is no reason for me to kick his ass."** Issei said while shrugging his shoulders.

" **If you say that, then you better prepare yourself Nii-san, cause that was the closest thing Azazel will do just to study the evolution of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing."** Kazuki stated like announcing the weather.

" **Azazel has always been like that."** A new voice was heard by everyone in the club. They turn around and a magic circle appeared and out of the magic circle was Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge.

When they saw the two, everyone in the room kneeled except for Kazuki who just have a smile on his face while Raynare and Mittelt were hiding behind him, Issei just bow his head in a Japanese manner and Rias who was shocked upon the sudden arrival of his brother the Maou.

" **Onii-sama!"**

 **(Start song- Raise Your Flag by Man with a Mission)**

Issei was standing in the rain looking at his left arm which equipped with boosted gear, then in the water beneath him is a reflection but what reflects in it was Kazuki with his Divine Dividing spread in all its glory.

 **Raise you Flag**

Then a foot step at the water.

 **Koe no kagiri**

Issei and Kazuki stands up from their kneeling position

 **Koe no kagiri**

Then they turn to face each other and did a fist bump.

 **Koe no kagiri sakende**

Then shows the title; Highschool DXD: Rise of the Heavenly Dragons

 **Kitto itsuka**

 **Itsuka dokoka**

 **Yume o mi tsudzuke samayo**

After their fist bump, they turn in to the opposite direction then walk away.

 **Under the pressure, you are waiting for direction**

Issei doing some intense training sweat dripping his face and toned body.

 **Go on a road without your mind**

Issei stood up and drink some water then he pours it on his face.

 **All misleads they give ignoring our decisions**

Kazuki playing basketball in their club, dribbling the ball.

 **Killing yourself your soul we have inside**

Kazuki pass through to his defenders with great speed and dunk the ball to the basket.

 **Agaki tsudzuke taore kujike**

The Occult Research Club having a club meeting.

 **Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete**

The Student Council doing some patrol in school.

 **Owarinaki**

Scene change showing Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall.

 **Yume no ma to ma**

Scene change showing Michael, Gabriel, Irina and Yumi.

 **We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away**

And another scene change showing Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Penemue, Azazel and Vali that later on transform in his Balance Breaker.

 **Raise you Flag**

Issei transforms in his Balance Breaker

 **Koe no kagiri**

Then goes on a rampage trashing a horde of enemies.

 **Koe no kagiri**

 **Koe no kagiri sakende**

Scene change showing Kazuki in his scale mail armor flying through an army of enemies

 **Kitto itsuka**

 **Itsuka dokoka**

Slashing his enemies with his holy sword and launching magic in multiple directions.

 **Tadiritsuku to shinjite**

Scene change showing the members of Kazuki's team, Avalon.

 **Come on and Raise your flag**

 **So just raise your flag**

Scene change showing Odin and behind him are Rossweisse and Barakiel walking in the city

 **Nando kujike mayoedo**

Scene change showing Loki with an evil smirk on his face and in the background is Fenrir in the shadow whose eyes are glowing.

 **Iki no kagiri**

Issei is standing in a green pastures then he turn his head to look back

 **Tsuzuku kagiri**

Seeing Kazuki smiling at him and gives him a thumbs up

 **Yume o mi tsudzuke samayo**

Then they look at the horizon and behind them are their comrades.

 **(Song end)**

 **Stage 3: The Swim Day Mayhem**

" **Onii-sama, why are you here?"** Rias could only ask her brother as to why he suddenly visits the human world.

Sirzechs laughed in response on his sister's question and look at her with a smile on his face and replied.

" **What are you saying, Rias? The day of classroom visits is coming soon right? I'm thinking of participating to see my sister work hard on her studies up close."** He said in a teasing manner.

Upon hearing her brother, Rias' expression went paled and then she later turns her attention towards Grayfia.

" **Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?"** Rias asked the maid in a slightly displeased tone.

" **Yes, the reports from school came to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course, I am also Sirzechs-sama's queen so I reported it to my master."** Grayfia answered her in an emotionless tone.

" **Even if my Maou duties are hard, I will certainly take a day off just to participate in Rias' class visit. Don't worry otou-sama will attend as well."** Sirzechs said happily which made Rias' face paled once more.

"" _ **Yeah! Definitely a siscon.""**_ Issei and Kazuki said in their thoughts while watching the conversation with half-closed eyes.

" **T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here. The Maou just can't treat a single devil in a special way."** Rias protested hoping her reason will be heard by his brother and leave.

" **No no, this is also part of my work, Rias. We're planning of conducting the conference meeting of the Three Great Powers here in this school."** The Maou answered his sister's question.

Everyone made a shocked expression on their faces on what the crimson-haired Satan had told them.

" _ **Here? Really?"**_ Issei thought in himself and could not believe what he heard.

" _ **Is he serious? If things go south, it's a one way trip in restarting the Great War! And Kuoh will become a battlefield."**_ Kazuki said in his mind thinking if what he fears comes true.

" **Somehow this school seems to have fate tied in it. You, my little sister, the Red Dragon Emperor, the White Dragon Emperor, Holy-Demonic sword wielder, Holy sword Durandal wielder and the sister of the Maou Leviathan are attached to this place, Kokabiel and the Abyssal Dragon attacked this place. This is a phenomenon that you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers are mixing in like a wave motion. I think those who are accelerating this wave motion are the twin dragons."** Sirzechs continued mentioning al the events that transpired.

" _ **So it's our fault that things have gone like this."**_ Kazuki concluded in his mind and this idea made him worry about the future.

 _ **(It is all about power after all. Don't expect to have a normal life the moment you awaken your sacred gear. Remember partner, Power begets Power, they always attract whether they are allies or enemies.)**_ Albion reminded his host on their current predicament.

As Sirzechs stated his business prior on his visit to the human world, Xenovia approaches the Maou to introduce herself.

" **Are you the legendary Maou Lucifer? Nice to meet you, my name is Xenovia, wielder of the Holy sword Durandal."** Xenovia greeted the Maou in a formal way.

" **Good day to you, Xenovia. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer. I read the report from Rias that the wielder of the holy sword Durandal has joined our ranks, not to mention, as my little sister's knight. Truth to be told, I doubted my ears the first time I heard it."** The Maou replied.

" **I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated to the side that I kept fighting and killing, even if I say so myself that I regret it and it is quite a bold move. Truly, why did I become a devil? Was it desperation? At that time, truthfully, anything was fine but… Was it fine to become a devil?** Xenovia said and kept on reflecting on herself if her decision was correct or not.

" **Aw! Don't overthink it, Xeno-chan. As the devils say that pray to the Maou so that Griselda-san doesn't find out."** Yumi said to Xenovia in a teasing voice.

When Xenovia heard Yumi about Griselda, her face went pale as white as a ghost and fell on her knees then clutch her head. Everyone can hear some muttering sounds coming from her saying about the possible things that Griselda might do to Xenovia.

" **Gah! I didn't even consider that. What is she going to do if she find out!?"** Xenovia said in a panic.

" **Hahaha! She's probably lecture you worse than when you made a mistake on our mission a few months back."** Yumi said making fun of Xenovia's predicament.

" **Don't even joke about that! She really got mad when I hunted that vampire! What is she going to do to me this time!"** Xenovia said on the verge of crying.

" **Hahaha! It's good to see that my little sister has many interesting people. Xenovia, since you were reincarnated recently, you would not know your own way on things but I ask of you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family."** Sirzechs said to Xenovia with a sincere smile on his face.

Xenovia compose herself and looked at Sirzechs, and then she bowed her head giving respect to the Maou.

" **If I asked by the legendary Maou to do it, I have no choice but to comply. As Rias-sama's second knight, I'll do everything in my power to support my master."** Xenovia answered in a determined voice.

" **Now then, let's continue this difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"** Sirzechs asked.

A thought came to Issei but he look at his brother to confirm if it's alright to him. Kazuki knew what his brother is thinking and just gave him a nod to show that it is alright for him. With all things settled, Issei raises his hand and made his suggestion to the Maou.

 **Hyodou Residence, night time**

Minutes later at the Hyodou residence, Sirzechs had agreed to Issei's suggestion so now together with Grayfia, came to Issei and Kazuki's home and currently talking to their parents.

" **I see. I'm relieved that my sister did not cause you any trouble."** Said Sirzechs, he is talking happily with the Hyodou couple.

" **No way, Onii-san. Rias is really a good girl. She has been helping out in the house lately."** Mrs. Hyodou said sporting a blush on her face.

" _ **Geez mom! Why are you blushing!?"**_ Kazuki thought while staring at her mother with eyes half-close.

" **Yes, Rias-san is such a wonderful girl that even our son Issei here doesn't deserve her."** Mr. Hyodou said in a sagely manner.

" _ **Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Old man!?"**_ Issei thought in his mind. On the surface he is smiling wryly but the twitch on one of his eyebrow is saying that he take a little offense on his father's joke.

" **Oh! And the Maid-san over there is?"** Mr. Hyodou said noticing the silver-haired maid beside Sirzechs which is Grayfia.

" **Ah! Yes! This is Grayfia and actually she's my wife!"** Sirzechs cheerfully announced her relationship with Grayfia like he is reporting the weather.

 **EEEEHHHH!** Everyone shouted.

"" **Wuuuut!?""** Were the twin's reaction.

Everyone was shocked except Rias, Grayfia walked over to Sirzechs with an expressionless face and then pinch the Maou on the cheeks so hard that it can actually rip one's face.

" **I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologize for my master speaking such stupid jokes."** Grayfia said in a monotone voice while pinching Sirzechs.

" **It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia!"** Sirzechs pleaded.

Grayfia had a quiet yet angry expression on her face, directed to the teary-eyed and smiling Maou. Rias upon seeing this seen could only cover her face in embarrassment while Issei and Kazuki could only stare at the Maou with eyes half-close.

After some time of chatting mixed with drinking with sake, it is time for everyone to turn-in for the night. Sirzechs requested that he sleeps in Issei's room since he wants to talk with Issei. Rias refused and protested that she cannot sleep without Issei anymore but reluctantly agreed in the end because Issei said that it's okay with him sleeping without Rias there and everything was settled.

 **Hyodou Residence, Issei's room**

Issei prepared a spare futon then spread it on the floor so that the Maou can have a place to sleep. When the two settled, after minutes of silence, Issei spoke to start the conversation.

" **Sorry if I could only provide you a futon and let you sleep on the floor."** Issei said a little embarrassed that a very important guest is only sleeping on the floor and not on a comfortable bed.

" **It's alright, in fact, I'm happy that I can be treated normally for once."** Sirzechs replied to assure Issei.

" **If you say so, Maou-sama."** Issei said with relief.

" **I heard you met Azazel."** Sirzechs started.

"… **.Yes."** Issei answered reluctantly.

" **I hear he did not do something to you but did he say something to you?"** Sirzechs questioned so that he could grasp what Azazel is thinking.

"… **.I'll meet you again, together with your brother. Is what he said."** Issei uttered the exact same phrase that Azazel said on their last encounter.

" **I see…Azazel has strong interest in sacred gears. Your boosted gear and your brother's divine dividing are no exception. Actually, people possessing Longinus gears like yours have gathered alongside him."** Sirzechs said to Issei, sounding a little cautious when he mentioned the topic about Azazel.

"… **For what purpose?"** Issei asked the Maou.

" **I don't know but one thing is for sure, Azazel is a leader of an organization that has the power to affect Heaven, Underworld and the human world."** Replied Sirzechs.

"… **."** Issei just kept quiet to absorb the information.

" **Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Finally, the legendary dragon came to the devil's side so I'll have them give you a good treatment. And also my little sister treats you dearly. It's thanks to you that Rias is having so much fun now."** Sirzechs sincerely said those words which made Issei smile slightly.

" **By the way Issei-kun, what do you recommend that I get Kazuki-kun? I really couldn't think of anything."** The Maou asked Issei hoping to add Kazuki, an unaffiliated vanishing dragon to side of the devils.

Issei would like to say give him a harem of maids but stopped himself in saying so. From the sound of the question, there is greed on it, greed for power, and a thing Issei did not miss. Ever since he unlocked his balance breaker, his instincts and intuition was sharpen. Deep within Issei, he thinks that they are treating him even his brother like a prize to be won, weapons that could break the balance of the three great powers and right now Issei thinks that Sirzechs is attempting to get ahead from the other two sides.

" **If you ask me, I think Kazuki will join the angel's side."** Issei said which made Sirzechs raised an eyebrow.

" **I know my brother, He is a believer, going to church every Sunday with Irina our childhood friend and her family, and most of all he always wear a silver cross necklace, a symbol of his beliefs and promise to Irina."** Issei added.

" **I see."** Sirzechs replied giving up on the idea of having the heavenly dragons on the devil's side.

" **Well Issei-kun, it's getting late so we better go to sleep."** Sirzechs continued.

" **Yes"** Issei replied as they both turn-in for the night.

Back at Issei's door, Kazuki happened to hear their conversations and he was surprised how his older brother answered the Maou's question especially about himself.

" _ **To think Nii-san would answer that way, for a second there I think he would say a harem of maids but He really did notice, huh."**_ Kazuki thought to himself thinking how considerate his older brother is but Kazuki also noticed how greedy Sirzechs can be, wanting both Heavenly Dragons on the Devil's side.

 **After several days, Kuoh Academy swimming pool area**

Several days after Sirzechs and Grayfia's visit, the Occult Research Club together with Kazuki, Raynare, Yumi and Mittelt were asked by the Student Council to clean the pool area of Kuoh Academy as payment for the damage they did when they fought Kokabiel. They were reluctant at first, but when Sona said that they could use the pool after cleaning, they agreed immediately especially Rias and Raynare.

After cleaning the yucky pool, everyone in the club proceeded to change into their swimwear in their respective changing rooms. Outside of the changing rooms for boys, Issei and Kazuki both have a smirk on their faces and excluding an ominous aura of competitiveness.

" **Kazuki! Let's have a swimming race. The loser will treat the winner for lunch in a week!"** Issei said to his brother with a fiery determination in his eyes.

" **Hah! Bring it on, Nii-san!"** Kazuki replied with an equal determination to Issei.

As they both getting in their positions, both brothers felt something soft on their backs which makes them stop on what they're doing and felt a shiver down their spines.

" **~Ise~"**

" **~Kazuki-kun~"**

Two seductive voices were heard behind them, when they look back they saw Rias and Raynare in their swimsuits.

" **B-Buchou?"**

" **Raynare-chan?"**

Both brothers said while sporting some blushes on their faces. The reasons are that Rias and Raynare are not just wearing any other swimsuits; they are wearing sexy and erotic swimsuits. Rias is wearing a pure white two piece bikini with small cloth while Raynare is wearing an erotic two piece black swimsuit that showed off her body.

"" **So~ how do I look?""** Both Rias and Raynare said while doing an erotic pose.

" **Uh… You look good Buchou."** Issei said his compliment which made Rias happy but did not notice the half-hearted tone in his voice.

" **You look beautiful Raynare-chan. It suits you."** Kazuki complimented which made Raynare blush.

" **O-Onii-san"**

" **Ise-san"**

This time two young voices called the twins. Kazuki along with Issei turned their heads towards the voices and see Asia, Koneko and Mittelt wearing a traditional school swimsuit with their names written on it.

" **Aw! You're so adorable Mittelt-chan and Koneko-chan."** Kazuki almost squealed when he complimented his two little sisters.

" **You're really cute in that swimsuit Asia!"** Issei complimented Asia which made her giggle to herself.

" **It's really feels weird when you're not being ogled by the pervert."** Koneko mutters to herself. Don't get her wrong though, Koneko really hates perverts but she appreciates it sometimes if the attention is on her, she is a girl after all.

Koneko sighs but suddenly she felt a hand patting her head, when she look up, she saw Issei looking at her and smiling warmly which made her think that Issei looks handsome and then blush when she realized it.

" **Hehehe… Of course I will not forget my super cute junior, Koneko-chan. But calling me pervert hurts me a little though."** Issei said while patting Koneko's head.

" **W-Well if you always pat my head whenever I needed it."** Koneko mutters those words so that no one would hear. Unfortunately, Issei heard it due to his enhance hearing.

" **Sure! Why not, Koneko-chan!"** Issei suddenly replied which made Koneko blush furiously to the point she was steaming then Koneko suddenly punched Issei's gut.

BAM

" **Guhack!"** Issei groaned to the punch and fell to the floor.

TING! K.O.

" **Hmph! Idiot-senpai."** Koneko said and then walked away but unknown to all, Koneko has a beautiful smile on her face.

" **Geeze Nii-san, even though you're getting popular to the girls little by little, you are still the dense idiot of a brother I know."** Kazuki said to his downed brother. As Kazuki said, Issei is becoming popular with the girls ever since he stopped peeping with Matsuda and Motohama. He is still friends with them but never hanging out with them anymore, and little by little some girls are having a crush on Issei. The girls find him attractive and recognize his likable personality and most of all, his change in his appearance. Issei is now more muscular and athletic and he has a rough looking hair style that surprisingly fit for him. His demeanor was likely those of what they call the bad boy vibe or even finding him wild which make the girls swoon, and from that day on, he was never called a beast or a pervert but called the a beast in a handsome or sexy way and lastly, he is called the "Emperor of Kuoh Academy" as opposed to Kazuki's title, "King of Kuoh Academy" due to their opposite personality; one who is cool, collected and kind while the other is rough, wild and also kind.

" **Ugh! What do you mean Kazuki?"** Issei asked his brother while struggling to stand up.

" **Nah! It's nothing."** Kazuki replied. _**"He really is dense."**_ He thought. Then he noticed at the corner of his eye that Mittelt was poking her fingers together shyly while her face is getting redder.

" **Uh… What's wrong Mittelt-chan?"** Kazuki asked the red-faced Mittelt.

" **Ara~ Mittelt can't swim but too embarrass to ask you to teach her."** Raynare said in a teasing manner which earn a glare from Mittelt who was now more embarrass.

" **Ah! Raynare!"** Mittelt squeaked when her embarrassing secret was revealed to Kazuki.

" **I don't mind teaching my little imouto."** Kazuki said smiling warmly at Mittelt.

" **Ise, Koneko can't swim either so, can you teach her?"** Rias came holding Koneko in front of her and requested Issei to teach Koneko to swim.

" **Yes, I don't mind. I'll gladly do it for my junior."** Issei accepted the request.

After getting into the pool, Issei and Kazuki started teaching their two underclassmen on how to swim. Koneko is getting the hang of it while Mittelt is having a hard time getting it down.

"… **Puwah… Senpai, sorry for making you help out."** Koneko said after she raised her head above the water to breathe.

" **No no, it's fine. Helping out a girl is really fun so I really don't mind at all."** Issei replied to reassure his junior.

While they continue on their session, Issei reached the end of the pool and Koneko slightly ran into Issei causing them to embrace each other. Koneko has a blush on her face when she made contact on Issei's body.

"… **.Issei-senpai, you're surprisingly gentle like Kazuki-senpai even though you're formerly a pervert and currently a delinquent."** Koneko said while embracing Issei.

" **W-well… I also like to do something for my cute junior. And about my rough attitude, I guess ever since I unlocked my balance breaker I felt freer and I think I'm finally my true self."** Issei replied.

" **But despite that wild attitude, you're still the kind senpai that I know."** Koneko said wearing the most sincere smile that she could muster.

Issei could only gape at what Koneko said to him. Then his face softens and started petting Koneko's head. Meanwhile, on Kazuki and Mittelts's side, things are getting lively.

" **Wah! Onii-san, Please don't let me go!"** Mittelt pleaded panickly.

" **I don't know, my hands may slip ~."** Kazuki replied teasingly with a grin on his face.

" **Waaahhh! Onii-san, Please don't joke about that!"** Mittelt said in a verged of tears.

After the swimming lessons, Koneko and Mittelt were lying besides Asia on a vinyl sheet in the shade. Issei and Kazuki were looking at the three girls with soft expressions on their face.

" **They look peaceful, huh."** Issei said suddenly.

" **Yeah. I hope these days would last forever though."** Kazuki replied to continue the conversation.

" **Me too but, that's impossible now. We are too deep into this, trouble will always follow us."** Issei stated realizing the truth about their situation.

" **Now that we have unlocked our balance breakers, the supernatural world will always have its watchful eyes on us now. Observing on how much impact we will put this world. And also, enemies are going to go after our love ones in order to take us down."** Kazuki explained.

" **Damn! Being a dragon means having the worst luck of all, huh."** Issei said a little irritated.

" **But in compensation for their luck, they are too strong to defeat alone. In a battle, many will be sacrificed just to defeat one. If we're as strong as Ddraig and Albion, luck is not a matter anymore."** Kazuki concluded.

" **There is no use thinking about that stuff now. But Nii-san, what would you do if the enemy targets our love ones?"** Kazuki asked his brother.

Issei was silent for a moment thinking the answer on his brother's question, and then he realizes the answer and look at his brother.

" **That's simple Kazuki, I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination and destroy anyone who is a threat to our love ones."** Issei said with a very serious look leaking with slight killing intent. Even his eyes turned into slitted emerald eyes after his declaration.

Kazuki felt a chill down his spine when he looked at his brother. He noticed that something changed on his brother after achieving balance breaker, just like him who is changing slowly as day's passes by. He thought if all sacred gear wielders are experiencing the same or just the wielders of the Heavenly Dragons only.

" **~Ise~"** Rias called out.

" **Come over and apply some oil on my skin. Devils won't be sunburned but sunlight is a foreign enemy."** Rias said as she undid her bra and hand over the oil to Issei but suddenly the oil vanished from her hand.

" **W-What the!?"** Rias gasped.

" **Ara~ It seems someone's trying to get a massage from Issei-kun, Rias-chan."** A new voice was heard and when Rias heard it, her eyes widened in surprise due to the voice being familiar to her.

" **Wait, I know that- Ah!"** Before she continue what she was going to say, Rias made an irritating expression upon seeing the sight of a silver-haired woman wearing a revealing silver bikini and she is pressing her bountiful breast on Issei's back.

" **Gah! W-Wha- Who are you!?"** Issei felt a soft sensation on his back and asked the newcomer surprised painted on his face.

" **Oh my~ How cute! And you're much cuter up close. My name is Lucia Lucifuge, Sera-tan's Bishop. Nice to meet you Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei~."** The woman now known as Lucia introduced herself in a seductive manner which made Issei blushed.

" **Lucia! What're you doing back here? I thought you were preparing for the meeting."** Rias said with a hint of irritation on her voice.

" **No, my imouto, Sera-tan's Queen, is the one preparing the meeting with her; I'm just the gorgeous Bishop. So I thought this is the opportunity to enjoy myself. By the way Issei-kun."** Lucia replied then shifts her attention to Issei.

" **Y-Yes?"** Issei replied meekly.

" **So compared to mine and Rias-chan's breast, which do you think is better?"** Lucia questioned not losing her seductive tone.

" **Uh, I don't know."** Issei answered.

" **Oh! Let me help you decide then."** Lucia said mischievously.

Lucia moved back and started to take off her bikini top exposing her bare breast; she smiled seductively and pressed her breast on Issei's back again. This action made Issei blushed furiously but this made Rias mad and envelops herself with a red aura.

" _ **Whoa! That's a nice pair of breast!"**_ Issei thought.

 **[** _ **Partner! As the Red Dragon Emperor, you can ravage all the women you like, so give in to your desires and instinct. I will always support you!**_ **]** Ddraig cheered his partner.

" _ **Wait Ddraig! You're being a bad influence to me! I am not the pervert anyone knows nowadays."**_ Issei thought back.

" **Lucia, you're getting too friendly with my Ise."** Rias said in a cold and chilling voice.

" **Ara~ I thought Issei-kun was a free Devil. By the way, when I gain a High-class rank, would you like to trade? I don't mind giving up all my pawn pieces."** Lucia replied which made Rias even more mad.

At that moment, Rias blasted away one of the diving boards and she was standing over them glaring at Lucia with an enraged expression on her face.

" **Lucia, you're setting out of line right now."** Rias said while increasing her crimson aura.

When Lucia saw this, she narrowed her eyes for a moment then makes a challenging smirk on her face. She stood up and faces Rias.

" **Oh~ sounds like Rias-chan wants to fight. Fine then, I'll accept your challenge."** Lucia retorted back while increasing her aura too.

" **Oh dear…"** Issei face palmed on the hopeless situation while Ddraig is laughing at his host's predicament.

Meanwhile, from the other side of the pool, Kazuki is looking at Issei's side with a terrified look on his face watching two strong devils showing off their power then started fighting in the skies throwing demonic energy at each other. He took a step back until he bumped into something…. Big and soft but most importantly, the feeling is bare and unclothed.

" **Ara~ it looks like they are having a fight."** A familiar voice made known to Kazuki and when he turn back, he saw Akeno who have her bare breasts on his back.

" **Uwah! Akeno-san! Did you just take off your bra!?"** Kazuki panicked upon seeing what is on his back.

" **Kazuki-kun~ can I ask you a question? Have you ever sucked on a woman's breast? Other than your mother's breasts when you were a baby of course~."** Akeno asked Kazuki which made him blush furiously with a slight nosebleed.

" **Um, No, I haven't Akeno-san."** Kazuki replied then he picked up a drink due to feeling thirsty.

" **I see, if that's the case, I will let you suck m-i-n-e~"** Akeno said in a very seductive tone.

At that moment, Kazuki took a spit take on what Akeno said to him. Akeno just giggled and launched another attack on him by pressing her breasts on his back which made Kazuki cause a massive nosebleed.

" **Right now, the thing that is sliding on Kazuki-kun's back, I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth. Is what I said, right? Do you get it?"** Akeno said those stimulating words and it was super effective on Kazuki.

Right now, Kazuki is in a pinch, his desire for a woman or anything important to him was hard to stop ever since he achieved balance breaker. There are effects that are not known such as a change in personality, short temper and most of all being selfish or greedy like a dragon. Because of Akeno's seduction, Kazuki is hanging by a thread to stop himself on attacking Akeno here and there.

" **While moving your tongue, rolling around the pointed tip, you can suck it like a kid, suck wildly with your instincts like an animal…. It's my first time having a boy suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen."** Akeno continued her seduction and Kazuki's mind is turning blank.

" **Akeno-san, would you please let Kazuki-kun go."** An irritated voice made him snapped awake on his reverie and turns his head to the owner of the said voice. His eyes widen when he saw Raynare standing in front of them with a slightly irked expression on her face. Akeno started to giggle as she stared at her.

" **Ara~ it seems Raynare is jealous. Sorry, but I'm having some personal time with Kazuki-kun."** Akeno replied to Raynare in slightly haughty tone.

" **Sorry, but I'm borrowing Kazuki-kun for a while."** Raynare said while attempting to pull Kazuki away from Akeno but failed because Akeno was clinging to Kazuki too tightly.

" **Ara, too bad~"** Akeno smugly smirked at Raynare.

" **That's it!"** Driven by her frustration, Raynare tackled Akeno to the ground and began their catfight. When they managed to get up, both girls were flaring up their aura and then started clashing too, joining Rias and Lucia in the sky.

" **I'm not letting you have Kazuki-kun, Akeno-san!"** Raynare said while manifesting her spear of light on her hands.

" **Ara, then try and stop me!"** Akeno answered while she conjures some lightning on her hand.

Both girls throw their attacks and then…

BOOM!

At that moment, Kazuki hid in the pool equipment room with a frightened look on his face.

" **E-Even if I have a Longinus, I don't want to get involved in that fight. Girls sure are scary!"** Kazuki said in a shaky tone.

" **I second that."** A voice startled Kazuki and when he turns his head, he saw his older twin Issei sitting in one of the bench with a bored look on his face.

" **Nii-san! When did you get in here!?"** Kazuki asked with a surprised look on his face while Issei on the other hand, maintains his facial expression and gives Kazuki a peace sign and silently say _I trained_.

" **A little earlier before Akeno-san and Raynare-san started fighting over you."** Issei replied.

A little moment of silence, and then both brothers just sighed and silently curse their luck.

" **Ara, Kazuki-chan, Issei-kun?"**

The call got the twins attention, and their eyes widen at the sight in front of them. They saw Yumi and Xenovia wearing their swimsuits. Yumi is wearing a white two piece teal bikini that showed off her body, while Xenovia is wearing a green strap bikini that showed off her body and curves.

" **O-Oh, you look cute in that Yumi-chan."** Kazuki complimented Yumi while having a blush on his face.

" **Why thank you, Kazu-chan!"** Yumi said while blushing at Kazuki's compliment.

" **What are you two doing here? Is there something happened?"** Xenovia asked the two.

" **Well, it's a bit chaotic outside so don't come out yet. Wait, what took you so long?"** Issei answered Xenovia's question but now he got curious on what took the two girls long in changing into swimwear.

" **It's my first time wearing a swimsuit so it even took me some time to put it on even with Yumi's help. Does it suit me?"** Xenovia replied in a monotone voice.

Issei looked at Xenovia from head to toe. He noticed how fit Xenovia is, but at the same time noticed her perfectly shaped breast and curves that made Issei flustered.

" **Uh… Yeah, you look great in that swimsuit. Geez, life in the church is really tough, huh? If both of you did not know stuff like this."** Issei said while being flustered internally.

" **It would've been easier if Xeno-chan has been still while I help her."** Yumi protested.

" **You were getting too grabby Yumi. Well, that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. The girls learning around me let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."** Xenovia retorted to Yumi but made a contemplative look on her face later on.

" **Well, we're still girls with the same interests as any other woman and cute clothing is a part of our life."** Yumi cheerfully said.

" **I guess you're right. Now that I am free of my duties to the church, I can finally experience things a normal girl can have, and that's how I feel recently."** Xenovia said and then looked at Issei. Said boy noticed her stare and look back at Xenovia.

" _ **Hmm… Why is she staring at me? I wonder what I did this time."**_ Issei thought to himself feeling a little discomfort on someone staring at him.

 **[** _ **Perhaps a confession of love, I guess your charisma to girls is increasing. Congratulations Partner! It seems like you won't be single and a virgin forever.**_ **]** Ddraig said sounding like a father who is proud to his son.

" _ **Shut it, Ddraig!"**_ Issei retorted back to the dragon.

" **Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei, there is something I wanted to talk about."** Xenovia said in a serious tone.

" **First of all, you do not need to be so formal; you can call me Issei you know. So, what is it that you want, Xenovia?"** Issei said to Xenovia.

" **Hyoud- no, Issei, Let's make children together!"** Xenovia announced her intention, and everything fell silent. Kazuki and Yumi were frozen stiffed. Even though they are inside the pool equipment room you could hear the whistle of the wind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After minutes of processing the words that came out to Xenovia's mouth.

 **WHAAATTTT!** The other three occupants yelled in disbelief. Xenovia on the other hand was still calm and composed.

" **Xeno-chan, do you really know what you're asking!?"** Yumi asked her friend still in disbelief that Xenovia would say such ridiculous request.

" **Yumi, don't be so loud. We'll be noticed."** Xenovia calmly said to her friend.

" **Eh! How am I involved in this!?"** Yumi was surprised on Xenovia involving her in her endeavors.

" **Because you're in love with Kazuki Hyoudou."** Xenovia said the words that made Yumi frozen stiffed.

" **I-I-I don't- I'm not in love with Kazu-chan!"** Yumi protested but her stuttering and the blush on her face shows that she is indeed like Kazuki in a romantic way.

" **Really? Then why do you always talk aout him when he's not around?"** Xenovia retorted which Yumi did not answer.

" **From childhood, when you talk about dreams and objectives, everything is entwined with God and faith. Every dream that a normal girl have been suppressed and everything must devote to God. Now that we are not affiliated to the church, you can say that dreams and objectives have disappeared."** Xenovia shared her experiences.

" **R-Right, I get what your point is, but why make children?"** Issei said a little bewildered by Xenovia's announcement.

" **While serving God, I had thrown away a part of me, a woman's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, now that I'm a devil, I do not know how I should live my life. But after consulting Rias-sama, she said to me that I should live however I please."** Xenovia explained.

" **That's why I felt free to release, what was sealed inside of me, and be skillful at that. And then, my new dream is to bear children."** Xenovia continued her statement.

" **Okay, I got all that. But, why me exactly?"** Issei replied and ask Xenovia once more of her reasons.

" **Are you dissatisfied? Even if I'm like this, I have a bit of confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts are not as big as Rias-buchou's but it is still worth seeing, are they not?"** Xeovia said while touching her own breasts which look so erotic in the eyes of others.

Issei blushes at Xenovia's action and something stir within him. His instinct is telling him to take Xenovia right here right now, to claim her as his woman, to dominate and ravage her until she gets addicted to him. Issei is really trying so hard to push those dark thoughts aside but Xenovia is pushing him to the edge. If he is seeing his reflection right now, his teeth are becoming feral and his eyes are turning emerald and slitted.

" **Well you're beautiful; I won't deny that but are you sure? Should you be doing this with the one you like?"** Issei said trying to divert Xenovia.

" **More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think you are the most suited one, Issei. The power of the Welsh Dragon. Even if the kids didn't inherit the sacred gear, they'll inherit your power as a dragon. This the best chance since there are no presence of humans here, let's try it out, the faster the better."** After Xenovia said this, she started removing her top in front of him, and her breasts are immediately became exposed in front of Issei.

The other three occupants, Issei, Kazuki, and Yumi were shocked at Xenovia's bold action. Kazuki and Yumi were slack jawed at what they are seeing while Issei, even though shocked, felt his urge getting stronger.

" _ **This is bad!"**_ Issei said to himself.

 **[** _ **Just give it up, kid. We dragons are much honest on our desires more than devils**_ **.]** Ddraig said teasingly to Issei.

" _ **You're not helping, Ddraig!"**_ Issei retorted to the dragon.

" **I know about the birth rate of devils, good thing that I'm a reincarnated devil so I can conceive a child faster than the pure-blooded devils, your dragon body is also a factor to this. Basically, I will raise them but if the children require the attention of their father, I'll let you play with them."** Xenovia said as she straddled Issei.

" **No, that's not right. If I have a child or a wife, I'll never abandon them. I'll dedicate myself to make them happy."** Issei replied filled with resolve in his voice.

" _ **Guh! Why did I said that!?"**_ Issei looked away when he realized what he had said.

BADUMP

Xenovia was stunned for a second when she heard Issei's declaration, her heart was beating rapidly.

" **I'm glad to hear that."** Xenovia said while adorning a soft smile on her face.

" **Now Yumi, this is our chance, both men that we like are here."** Xenovia continued.

" _ **This is getting out of hand. Better yet, let's just get out of here."**_ Kazuki was about to bolt away, when suddenly he was stopped by soft sensation. When he looked back, he saw Yumi pressing her bare breasts o his back.

" **U-Uhm, Yumi-san?"** Before Kazuki utter another word Yumi spoke first.

" **I-I have no objection with Xeno-chan and if I can't stop her… I might as well…"** Yumi said in embarrassing tone.

At this predicament, Issei and Kazuki were having a hard time stopping their urges due to the two girls offering their bodies to them. They were about to give in and take the two girls when suddenly….

BAM!

They were snapped out by the door that was sent flying off the hinges. When they look at the entrance, they saw Rias, Lucia, Akeno, Raynare, Asia and Koneko were glaring daggers at them which sent shivers down their spine.

" **Issei, what are doing? Are you playing hooky with another girl?"** Rias said her tone laced with venom while her body is eminating a crimson aura.

" **Heh~ You sure are popular Issei-kun. Ufufufu."** Lucia said while giggling but her body was wrapped with aura too.

" **Ara ara~ That's unfair Yumi-chan. It was my plan to take Kazuki-kun's chastity."** Akeno said with a golden aura wrapped on her body.

" **Argh! I'll have to step up my game!"** Raynare angrily said.

" **Issei-san, if you want to do it, you should have asked me."** Asia said with teary eyes.

" **Pervert-senpai. You really are the worst."** Koneko said which made Issei reacted like he was stricken by an arrow which has PERVERT written on it.

" **Oh Rias-buchou, I'm sorry about this but me and Yumi were trying to make children with Issei and Kazuki."** Xenovia flatly declared.

"" _ **Oi! Xenovia!""**_ Issei and Kazuki thought frantically.

Everyone was shocked by Xenovia's declaration but Rias came out of her daze and look at Issei with a sharp look.

" **Issei, what's the meaning of this?"** Rias said while forming a ball of demonic power on her hand.

" **Ara ara~ Kazuki-kun you need to be punish for your infidelity."** Akeno said with a scary smile on her face.

GULP

The twins can only gulp their saliva as they wait for their impending doom.

" **Die! You philanderer!"** Akeno shouted as she unleashed her thunder.

" **Die! You Ero-game Protagonist!"** Rias shouted as she unleashed her power of destruction.

" _ **Wait! What kind of title is that!?"**_ Issei thought before they got hit by the attacks.

"" **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH WHY ME!""** Both brothers can only howl in the heavens.

From that day on, Issei and Kazuki got a trauma on stuffs related to swimming pools and swimsuits.

 **(Start song- Axis by Stereo Dive Foundation)**

 **Hizumiyuku kankaku ni mikansei na ruupu wo keshita**

Two image depictions appear, showing an image of a young woman with white hair communicating with a red dragon

While the other image is that of a blonde-haired woman raising her arms to reach out for the white dragon that recently awaken from its slumber.

 **Rinkaku wo kaeru sekai sutetai nara**

An image showing a red haired man holding the lifeless body of the white haired woman in a garden of spider lilies

The other depicts a white-haired man amongst the crowd silently watch the blonde-haired woman burn on stakes comparable to a witch execution

 **Reborn again**

An image of a red dragon in an infernal landscape burning everything.

Then the image change to a white dragon soaring through the sky breathing an icy miasma of poison

 **Kansokusha ni koudou yokusei sareta itanshi no**

 **Ribirudo koeta shoumeiron**

Issei and Kazuki standing back to back holding a battle stance

 **Hajiketonda rojikku to**

 **Kyoumei shita kono toki wo ima tsunaidanda**

An image of Issei and Kazuki in their scale mail armor facing Kokabiel in a fierce battle

 **Pay back bring back face up the light**

 **Take everything you want now here we go**

 **Pay back bring back face up the light**

An image of Vali Lucifer and his balance breaker in the background

 **Take everything you want**

Image change to Loki and Fenrir

 **Meguru kioku to toki no nagare ni kienai you**

 **Ikusen no kanousei wo kizanda haruka sekai**

An image of God, the 4 maous and Azazel gathered together making a temporary truce against the heavenly dragons.

 **Owarinaki sadame wo**

 **Rebuild and break it down**

The image change to Ddraig and Albion fighting in the sky while angels, fallen angels and devils surrounding them

 **(Song end)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hello readers! It's been more than 3 months since I last updated, sorry about that, life has been hectic and I'm busy with my work that I could only have a small time writing just one chapter. By the way, I will be announcing that I will be delaying updates of this fanfic or in other words I would be putting this first on a hiatus until further notice. I'm sorry because my motivation level for thic fic is low at the moment. The reason is lately, I have been addicted to an anime which is Fate Apocrypha, and also by extension, to the other fate series as well. As a result, I'm now motivated to write a crossover between Fate and Highschool DXD. I wanted to get this idea out so look forward to it.**

 **In this chapter, I did mention here that Issei is becoming popular with the girls right? Well it's hard to explain but I will just make a filler chapter of it after this arc. The reason for the changes in Issei and Kazuki is that when they unlocked balance breaker, something in them were released and you will only know as the story progresses. Of course I'm still writing this so I don't want to spoil. Just look forward on my second fanfic.**


	4. Notice

Hello readers! My second fanfic is up. It's still on its prolouge chapter and I will start with chapter 1 right away. Feel free to review.

Thanks!


End file.
